Darksiders: The Fall of Apocalypse
by LordOfSand9129
Summary: The mutant known as Apocalypse has succeeded where many villains have not... He finally conquered the world. However, when he and his latest Horsemen was out hunting survivors, they accidently broke a long since forgotten relic: A tile with four horses stampeding. What will En Sabah Nur do when he has to face the real Horsemen of the Apocalypse? Rated M for safety Please R


**~DISCLAIMER: I don't own either the Darksiders series nor the Marvel Universe. If I did, this would be an awesome comic.~**

**A/N: Hey, Lord of Sand here. I had this floating round my head when I was working on my first Fic. Mind you all, I will try to update _Throttle of Metal_ while doing this. Please, let me know how I'm doing by R&R. Enjoy!**

_**Darksiders: The Fall of Apocalypse – Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**_

* * *

_The year is 2024. The world is in a state of near ruin. Once huge cities teeming with life are now barren and home to a few survivors. The world's armies wiped off the face of the earth in a matter of days. Even the combined might of Earth's Mightiest Heroes and their worst enemies could not withstand the force of the one man who was responsible for this… atrocity, for declaring War on the weak and the pitiful._

_The man who lived through countless lifetimes, have seen the rise and fall of numerous civilizations, to fall asleep for decades- if not centuries- and awaken only to walk on the face of the Earth once more…_

_He was known through the ages as many names: Kali-Ma… Huitzilopochtli… Set…_

_In the beginning, he was known as En Sabah Nur, 'The First One', and now the man… no, the _**mutant**_ is only known by one name: __**Apocalypse.**_

_It all started ten years ago, En Sabah Nur had arisen once again from the rejuvenating slumber to walk along the people of the world, hoping to find more of his 'brethren' now populate the planet. He was greeted by his long time follower and lackey, Dr. Nathaniel Essex- otherwise known as the mutant, Mr. Sinister, and the Clan Akkaba, a group of his direct descendants. However, he soon discovered that his physical body could not stand the combined forces of Time and the energy within him as it appeared withered and worst of all, weak. As both the master and the servant look for a suitable body for En Sabah Nur to take over, luck smiled upon the ageless warlord as he prepare to sedate his latest target, a giant of a green man with the rage of a thousand nuclear bombs- the Incredible Hulk._

_After a series of failures, Apocalypse had finally cornered the Hulk and two powerhouses fought for days on end until the warlord, in a stroke of luck, managed to render the monster unconscious. With the help of Mr. Sinister, the two mutants used a method that was once a failure in the past helped Apocalypse take over the rageful beast. However, as the old saying goes, the past repeated itself as the Hulk woke up sooner than expected and started to destroy the machine that connected the two, causing it along with the constant, but subtle emission of gamma radiation from the Hulk's own body to overload. The explosive results of the freak accident succeeded more than the original expectations. Not only did the meltdown caused both the Hulk's and Apocalypse's own bodies to fuse into each other, but added the poor Mr. Sinister into the mix, giving the warlord exactly what he wanted for the longest time: an immortal and indestructible body that can withstand the Techno-Organic Virus that flows within him._

_Over the next year or two, Apocalypse watched the newest age of the 'homo sapiens' from the shadows and frowned when he learned that the mutant population did not increased like he wanted it to. So in order for his plan to rule over a realm of his mutant 'brethren', an appropriate course of action is required: the complete annihilation of the weak for the strong to rise from the ashes and inhabit the new world… his world. But first, he needed the help of his most trusted and most feared of his army: He needed assemble his Four Horsemen. He began to focus of the limited amount of mutants to be his Horsemen when he discovered files on all of the Earth's heroes as well as a few of its greatest villains, from the technologically gifted to the greatest of the mystics. Each displaying years of studies of the strength, weaknesses, and possible improvements to befit that of the Horsemen crafted personally by his former lackey. The more the old warlord skimmed the list of possible choices, the more he thanked his fortune and for his late assistant's wisdom. Not only did the list held the profiles of mutants, but of _all_ of the beings with gifts, from the technologically gifted to the adepts of the mystic arts. Satisfied with his findings, Apocalypse left to seek out the first of his horsemen._

_One by one, his Horsemen fell into place just perfectly. For the mantle of War, he sought out the villain Carnage… or rather the symbiote itself. After offering an empty shell of a body to it to control and all of the bloodshed it could ever want in exchange for its loyalty only for him, the Carnage-symbiote greedily accepted. The body in question was a spare clone of Mr. Sinister that the late doctor made- and the hundreds like it- to move his conscience into, but unknown to the symbiote until it was too late was of the _additions_ Apocalypse put in. He infected the clone's bloodstream with a set of nanites that would not only force a permanent bond with the symbiote in question, but they acted as a sonic shock collar so Apocalypse could control it. _

_The next candidate actually came to Apocalypse himself, the Green Goblin. He watched as Apocalypse hunted down and broke a deal with the symbiote, and knowing of the warlords previous exploits, he asked to be allies with Apocalypse in hopes to later backstab the mutant to add his power to his own. However, during their 'meeting', Apocalypse had read the madman's mind and seen his plan. The ageless mutant agreed to the Goblin's proposition only to be tricked into being mind-wiped and reprogram- along with the necessary improvements to fill the roll- as the Horsemen, Pestilence._

_Thinking back to his original plan, to have only mutants fill the rolls, Apocalypse found himself watching his enemies from the past, The X-Men… specifically the one known as Rogue. He found her power of draining the abilities along with the life force of one's enemies rather fitting for a Horseman. He followed them from the shadows to their latest battle to see her performance against a few of Magneto's Brotherhood. Fortunately for him, she was rendered unconscious during the confrontation. So while the rest of her team was preoccupied, he replaces her with another clone that took her form. Then, he proceeded to augment the beautiful woman into the Horseman- *ahem* Horseperson, Famine._

_For his last Horseman, the rider of Death, Apocalypse was for the first time in his life stumped. He thought about bringing back either mutant Angel or even Wolverine to reprise the role, but he felt that if he did, history would repeat itself… ending with his defeat. Perplexed, he found himself going back through Sinister's notes and looking through the 'Mystics' section. Amazed by the list, he never would of thought of mutants with magical powers. Then, his eyes fell on one hero… and luckily for him, the target was already pre-programed: the mysterious Ghost Rider. Instead of rushing to find the spectral hero, he began to study, to strategize how to recruit this one into his ranks until he came across a few notes of apparent spells of binding for such a creature. A bit skeptic at first, but if there were other mutants that can do it, so can he. After nearly perfecting the necessary incants and etc., Apocalypse left to search for the Devil's Bounty Hunter. It took only weeks to find the flaming rider as Apocalypse watch him in his latest fight with the demon, Blackheart. However, the battle looked a bit one-sided. Not happy with the possible outcome, Apocalypse finally decided to intervenes between the two demonic beings. Blackheart was a strong opponent; however Apocalypse had the upper hand as he killed the Devil's son with the combination of his limited mystics and the Celestial tech. The Rider, who is absolutely stunned by the ageless warlord's action, quickly took a stance awaiting the possible fight that was to ensue. Apocalypse offered his proposition to the Ghost Rider…_

_Unfortunately, he declined. He knew what Apocalypse did the last time he brought the Horsemen out of the woodworks and now the great menace is offering him to take up one the mantles. The Rider figured that he wasn't going to go down without a fight, as a last resort he used the greatest of the Rider's entire arsenal: Penance Stare. Apocalypse saw what he was doing and only smirked as an eerie green glyph etched itself onto his forehead, protecting him from the Rider's fiery gaze. When the last of the Stare's glow died down, the Rider fell unconscious onto the ground and reverted back into his human form. Smiling at his latest acquisition, he returned with the last of his Horseman._

_After putting on the finishing touches, Apocalypse and his Horseman went to announced themselves to the world, effectively calling war at the same time. Many only scoffed at the mutant's threats, practically shrugging it off, until one of them thought they could bring the mutant down a couple of pegs. The Red Skull, armed with the Tesseract- an asguardian relic with untold power- and a small army of HYDRA soldiers went against those who did not want to and attacked Apocalypse head on. With one Tesseract-powered cannon blast, the energy was only absorbed by ageless warrior and returned tenfold, obliterating the attack force along with the Red Skull himself. Quickly realizing they were out-matched, HYDRA partnered up with A.I.M and started to plan for another attack at Apocalypse on A.I.M's Island when they were taken out by just War and Famine alone. At the time, the rest of the world didn't realize they just entered a war to which it has not seen before._

_One by one, waves after waves of Heroes were wiped out before they could make a dent against the Horsemen. First it was the Avengers, then X-Men, Fantastic Four, even the world's military forces… all but a few gone. Having enough of this predicable resistance, Apocalypse along with his Horsemen and the Clan Akkaba attacked the major cities of the world. Washington D.C, London, Moscow, Wakanda, even the city of the Inhumans, Attilan, were destroyed in the matter of weeks. Those surviving few along with any surviving villains banded together for one last attack, but alas it too failed. With even fewer survivors than the ones from before, went into hiding with those who were lucky- or maybe unlucky depending on one's view- to survive any of the attacks._

_However unknown to either side, if one would to look through the rubble, they would see three very ancient and very strange plates shattered to pieces, with each part an Aura of dread radiating from them… As if warning of a foreboding doom and calamity to all…_

**(-(Present Time)-)**

The morning sun's rays blaze across the ruins of what used to be New York City. The new day found Apocalypse with his latest patrol of the Hunting Squad, a small group of mutants who chose to blindly follow the ageless warlord, usually being led by one of the Clan Akkaba. The Hunting Squads' purpose to 'hunt down' any and all survivors. For those who were mutants, they had a choice: either join Apocalypse's new world willingly… or be destroyed. Unfortunately, any who were just human were enslaved or killed on the spot.

Only this time, the warlord decided that he needed to stretch his legs and wherever he was, his Horsemen weren't far behind. He led his group down into what is left of the subway system on a possible lead he was shown in the latest report. A few of the survivors of the last united front against him and his Horsemen went into hiding, protecting those who were left after the destruction of the major cities while secretly searching for any unidentified survivors.

With a deep sign, Apocalypse sent out the Squad to search out the survivors. After a few minutes with no results, he heard a slight whimper coming from a set of stairs leading back up to the surface. A smirk spreading across his face, Nur followed the sound into what was the Museum of Natural History. Amazingly, the artwork survived as he began to be reminded his life across the ages. From the rolling dunes of Egypt to the country sides of Pompeii, watching civilizations build themselves up only to be torn down by time and conflict. Shaking his head of the distracting thoughts, he continued to follow the sound. "Come on out, little mice. For your judgment."

After a few seconds of silence, he was alerted to the sound of a breaking vase behind him before the following sound of running footsteps. He chuckles as he enjoyed this little game of Cat-And-Mouse. The trail led him back outside, meeting up with his Horsemen kneeling to their lord. "Any progress, my Horsemen?"

A figure dressed in tethered dark green robes stood from the four. If you would ever to look up what Rumpelstiltskin would ever look like, this person would be the first thing you would ever see. His hands were claws that looked like they could tear through the toughest of metals. His skin was a sickly green-ish brown that had the occasional, and every moving, warts and zits covered its skin that was not covered by its robe. His angular face was scarred and showed signs of a sick person with his smile would put the Cheshire cat to shame and his long nose completes his horrid visage. Whenever this person would talk, an eerie pale yellow smoke would emit from his being. Strapped to the back of the figure was a long crossbow that is made from a fusion of wood and metal. Along with the crossbow was a worn leather satchel that hanged from his shoulder filled with things that only the figure knew of. "No, my ever-so-humble liege. These pesky worms provide a most wonderful hunt," the figure said with a slight bow of its head.

Then, a not-so-subtle chuckled came from beside the robed figure. "_YOu aRe SucH a KiSS AsS, PesTIlenCe,_" the reverberating voice said as the chuckle evolved into a full-blown laughter of a madman. The now-named Pestilence snapped to the origin of the hysterical laughter: a creature in a set of armor made from an apparent organic material, complete with a mixture of red and black veins covering its entirety. However, it didn't stop there. A mask-like cover made of the same material covered the figure's head with a pair of overly large white eyes, almost like a certain spider-themed hero, and a large mouth equipped with a set of nightmarish black teeth and a tongue with a mind of its own, splitting the figure's face that would make the same Cheshire Cat envious as much as it did Pestilence. Sprouting from the armor's back a set of four red and black whip-like tentacles that moved on their own. And much like the crossbow of Pestilence, this person has a matching pair of swords hanging from its back. Leering at his armored frienemy, Pestilence snickered back, "Like you haven't done it before, War. Oh, you may want to wipe your nose… I think I still see a bit of brown still on you, you stupid symbiote!"

War's laughter stopped as a deep growling escaped from the Horseman's mouth while he began to reach for one of his blades and a pair of his tentacles arched up behind him , "_WhY yoU LitTlE… hOW AboUt I stiCk mY sWorD uP yoUR-_"

An exhausted sigh was made from the only female of the four. "Why can't 'chall play nice for the boss?"

Both of the fighting Horsemen looked over at their third member and chuckled before it evolved into cheerful laughter. As their twin bouts of laughter died down, the symbiote horseman walked over to the deathly beauty. She was leaning on a nearby wall, dressed in a full body black latex-like suit with white markings giving her a skeletal appearance and a set of buttons running up the sides of her lower legs, showing off her generous bust and shapely figure. Her eyes were fully clouded with milky white. Her head full of red hair is all matted and weathered with a part of her bangs was the purist of white against the dirtiness of her red. She also wears a dark teal cape draped around her neck that was tethered at the ends, finishing her ghastly appearance. Unlike her companions, she does not carry a weapon. "_YoU kNOw, yoU neVEr AnSWerED mY QuEStIon bEfoRe We lEFt-_" He lifts a portion of her hair to his face as if was smelling it while slowly licking his lips, "_-fAMinE._"

Rolling her eyes, Famine slaps his hand away as she moves away. Turning back around with a hand on her hip, she leans forward a bit, "Oh suga', y'all have has much ouva chance than an ice pop freezing in Hell." As he chuckled, Pestilence moved closer to Famine as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Besides, who would want to go out with a piss ant like you anyways?"

"_ThAT's iT!_" War growled as he was about to dive at the laughing goblin when a small tower of green-blue flames erupted between the two bickering Horsemen. Both quickly looked to the last of the four to see it standing with a gauntlet-wearing hand outstretched in from of it and they both leered at it as the figure lowered its hand, controlling the fire to die down.

"_DeaTH…_" "Death…"

The figure, now known as Death, is the tallest of the four. He wears a weathered biker's jacket with two rows of inch-long metal spikes on his shoulders; pair of jeans with scorch marks down the legs of them while using a long and burnt metal chain as a belt. He wears a pair of clawed gauntlets that reach up just above the elbows, burning with a green-ish blue flame with a pair of matching knee-high greaves, etched with glowing crack lines. For a head, he has a tanned skull burning in the same flames that outlines his gauntlets. In between where the eyebrows is a rune etched into the skull, glowing a deeper green color making itself stand out from the flames. Hanging over the his skull was a hood made of a worn and holy scarf, flowing along with the flames while only the tails of said flames escaping out of the top. An obsidian staff was held on his back with another chain wrapped over one shoulder. He never spoke once, even during his 'metamorphosis' into his present self.

With a nod to the fem-fatal, Death joins the other Horsemen to find their master with a hand on his face, shaking it. He found what he believed to be the best for his Horsemen, but he never once thought to see if there were not any _personality_ clashes. Out of the corner of his eye was a slight movement, he left his bickering followers to give chase. Around the corner, cowering in a corner was a woman in her mid-twenties, wearing what looked like a librarian outfit. Her hair was disheveled but was still held in a semi-bun.

As he moved closer to see his prey more clearly, she quickly raised her hand as it shone with an earthy brown light. With the Earth rumble, a wall of stone, dirt, and concrete rose from the ground, blocking her from the warlord's grasp. She slowly opened her eyes to see that her power did work and got up to inspect the wall. The closer she got, she realized that there was something else within the dirt… something ancient that should not have been unearthed. It was a tile of sorts as it appeared that only half of it was visible, and on that half was a pair of horses, running side by side as if running with a herd of their brethren. Along the sides was a set of hieroglyph-like writing that was unknown to the woman. It looked extremely familiar, if only she could…

The sound of transforming metal was the only warning she got as a giant fist rammed straight through the earthen wall. After that the only sound she heard was the sound of glass breaking. The wall collapsed, revealing the mighty Apocalypse and his Horsemen. He smirked at the attempt of the mutant in front of him, "That was quite impressive, young mutant. I may have use for you and your talents, after all. I-" He stopped when he realized that she was cowering in fear, but not because him. He followed her line of sight to the crushed part of the wall behind her… or more exactly, _in_ the small crater. It was a tile with a design of a group of four horses running in a herd outward surrounded by a strange line of writing unknown to the ageless mutant.

She quickly rushed to the wall and slowly realizing what exactly was the tile. Slowly reaching up, she carefully tried to remove the artifact when it shattered and the pieces falling into her hands. With widen eyes, the young woman fell onto her knees, visibly shaken as if she saw her worst fears come to life.

War, completely oblivious to the state of the girl, giggled as he crossed his arms in front of him, "_HEh, iT lOokS liKe YoU bROkE hER lIttLe toY, hUH bOsS?_" He looked up at Apocalypse's face to see his smirk had changed into a frown as if he was studying the prey. With his wicked smile quickly wiped from his face, War looked to the others to see the same fixed expression.

Out of nowhere… "You FOOLS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!", screamed the girl as she glared daggers at the five freaks in front of her.

Nur's eyebrows frowned, "What in-"

The extremely loud sound of blasting trumpets filled the air, interrupting his questioning. He was about to ask what she meant when the Earth shook violently, knocking the six around losing their balance. As it finished, he quickly looked back to the woman, hoping that it was her that was the source of the quake only to find his hopes to be dashed. "You all have just signed your own death certificates! You just started the war to end all wars!" the woman screamed as she was holding onto the wall for support.

Suddenly, horrid screams of men started to fill the air as it was coming out of the nearby subway entrance. Apocalypse, along with three of the Horsemen, snapped to Pestilence, asking an unspoken question. He just quickly shrugged off the question, looking back at them. All of the sudden, a few of the Squad came running out panicking. "M-my liege, there's s-s-something down there… h-hunting us!" A mighty roar that was so strong that it started to shake the ground beneath them.

Scared beyond belief, the trio of men started to run away. Pestilence glared at the retreating backs of the Clan. "You fools! The only one you should fear is-", He was interrupted by a gigantic pair of horn like claws erupted out of the ground, piercing two of the men's midsection dead while causing the last fall on his backside. He started to crawl back but was not fast enough as the owner of the claw burst up underneath the man, killing him dead. "-exactly that… Hmm, I wasn't expecting that…"

As the dust from the blast began to settle, the creature's form was reveal to the small group. The beast was as tall as the mutant warlord but as wide as the group itself. With scales the color of the clay beneath their feet, its arms were as thick as tree trunks equipped with a pair of claws on each wrist with each chained to the arms. It had armor covering only its goat-like legs and a belt with depiction of a screaming soul as a belt buckle. Tusks sprouted out of each side of its mouth with a set of horns bent towards its terrible maw. Black spires of bone pierces its back with chains wrapped around each of them ending around the beast's neck. It shakes off was little of the street off of it as it's orange eyes focuses on Apocalypse and his four followers.

It began to drool at its future food as it roared, causing a few globs to fly out of its mouth. While four of them stood there shocked to see a beast like this to jump out of the ground, the fifth however was salivating at this display of power. "_WeLl, iT loOkS like I gET tO haVE SomE FUn, aFTer ALL!_" The symbiote grinned as he returned the roar back with his own screech-like one. As he dived at the monster, he was tackled by a shadowy form. Its appearance was just like, if not worse than the beast in front of them. It began to snap at its downed prey when the symbiote wrapped his tentacles around the creature and ripped it in two. At a closer look at the beast, it was easily as long as he was tall. Its skin was stretched across its bones. With teeth as jagged as the symbiote's, it had an inhumanly gaping mouth and an equally disturbing tongue. Finishing with his inspection, he looked back up to see a pack of these… things jump out of the darkness below.

As the rest of the Horsemen were released from their combined stupor, an explosion alerted them to another presence. "Oh, what now? " Whined Pestilence, feeling withdraw of not being in combat. Everyone looked around them to see the cause of such power… everyone except Death. The flaming rider was watching the skies as a meteor with a tail burning of yellow drives itself into the giant beast War was after. "AwW, mAn…" Cried War, as he kicked a piece of ruble into the old Museum.

Chuckling at his so-called 'luck', Apocalypse began to bark out orders, "Famine, deal with those beasts!"

She nodded, "Death, Pestilence! You may do as you wish with… whatever is in that meteor!"

They both nodded. "And War, you can take our new recruit back home." The rider looked like it was about to cry… "_B-bUt…_" "Now, go my Horsemen!"

Suddenly, the air was filled with a deep laughter… coming from the meteor. **"Your Horsemen? Heh, you wish…" **A shadow-filled figure arose from the crater. Just as quickly as it came, it vanished. Everyone including the beast who were about to attack the two looked all around for the missing shadow. The beast sniffed the air and realized just what it was and ran back into the dark subway, whimpering as they left.

A sound of something landing behind alerted the distracted Apocalypse and Horsemen. They quickly turned to see a man wielding a pair of pistols pointed at War. The one in his left was a large, black four barrel pistol while the one in his right was a slightly larger white single barrel revolver. He was wearing a skin-tight black body suit that showed his well sculpted muscles. He wore a pair of elbow-length that didn't appear to restrict his movements of his arms. Wrapped around his neck was a deep crimson tethered scarf with flowing pair of tails and its length was as tall as the man. A simple leather belt was wrapped around the man's waist, holding up a pair of holsters hanging limp off the sides. A mask made of an unknown material covered his face, bringing out his glowing yellow eyes while keeping his jet black hair slicked and spiked back. He looked over his shoulder at the woman's disheveled form holding the pieces of the seal, staring in awe at the mystery man. He turned back and glared at the five in front of him as he lowered his two guns. **"Alright, who the fuck are you guys and which one of you fucktards broke the seal?"**

As they grouped back together, Pestilence returned the glare, "We are the Four Horsemen! And-"

He was interrupted by the man's laughter, **"You?! Hahaha, Horsemen?! That's a laugh!"** He turned his back to the apparent posers as he walked closer to the poor girl while returning his twin guns back to their holders. He knelt down to the girl's eye level with an out stretched hand. **"Hey there, little lady. Could I please see that? It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you,"** he said with as much kindness he could do, and that was saying something.

Still shaking at the sight in front of her, she reluctantly nodded as she slowly handed the pieces over. With the look in his eyes, she could tell that he was smiling behind his mask as he nodding thanks to her. He feels over the pieces and saw the four horses stampeding and swore to himself. He sighed to himself. **"Great, just fucking great. Now, I have to get to the other three."**

As he was thinking, Apocalypse watched the warrior as if he was studying him. With a deep breath, he looked over at the symbiote. "Kill him." As if he lit a fire under him, War crouched down onto all fours with a smile stretched across his covered face. "_HehE, wITh pLEAsUrE…_"

He drove toward the stranger and rolled away as three shots whizzed by him while two fell short of the other Horsemen, the last one managed to hit the warlord on the shoulder blowing off a small chunk of his armor. While the others went into battle, Apocalypse stood there staring at the broken piece shocked that out of all the battles with the super-powered beings of the world none of them put so much of a dent on him and now, this stranger that rode on a meteor shot off a piece as if it was a piece of tissue paper.

Looking over his shoulder, the symbiote smirked and thrust his tentacles at the masked gunman. He rolled to the side in time to dodge them… unfortunately; the same can't be said to the girl who was pierced by the organic ropes onto the wall behind her. She bled to death in the matter of seconds by the way it flowed from the lifeless body into a puddle inches below. As the tentacles were withdrawn, the body fell with a wet slump as it fell to the ground. He chuckled to himself as he licked the blood off one of the tentacle while he kept his eyes on the masked man like a lion found its prey. "_OppS, I mIsSEd… WeLL, sINcE I'M iN SUch A goOd mOOd, YOu cAn HAve tHE HoNOR of TeLLIng mE yOuR nAme bEForE I TEaR yOu A nEw aSSholE!_"

Taking aim at the symbiote, the masked man leers at the little band of misfits claiming to be the Horsemen before looking back at the red and black one. **"Well, aren't you a little bundle of fucking sunshine. The name's Strife, and unlike you prissy posers, I'm the real fucking deal. So, let's take a roll call-"**

While still aiming at the pseudo-War with his black pistol, the now-identified Strife draws out his white revolver. Using the gun as a pointer, he starts to make rounds… starting with his clone. **"To start off, you've got the bastard son of what, a gnome? With that smile of yours, it looks you were going to nap little kids out of their fucking cribs. Who exactly are you supposed to be?'** Pestilence crossed his arms in front of him glaring daggers at Strife, getting annoyed with the failed attempts of laughter being held back by pseudo-War and Famine while only getting a smirk from Death… or what he could tell as a smirk. "Grr, I'm Pestilence."

Even behind a mask, he could _feel_ Strife giving him a 'what the hell?!' look. **"Seriously? Are you fucking shitting me?! Man, get a gym membership or something before they use you as the next Gremlin. You are giving me a bad name, fucktard.**"He sighed as he keeps the aim up.

"**Alright, next-"** He points to pseudo-Death. **"You got 'Mr. Talk, Dark, and Flaming'. Okay, with him I can get the whole Death motif, and personally I think that's fucking cool. Better than 'Mr. Goblin's Reject' over there. But seriously…"** He leans in a bit towards the Rider. **"Do you ever talk?" **After a simultaneous face palms by the other three, they all answered with a negative headshake. **"Man, you need to get laid."** They stood there silent as the wind before the symbiote fell on the floor, laughing his head off. "_Oh… HahAHa… I'm stARtInG tO lIke ThIS GUY!_" Shaking his head at the fake rider's actions, Strife continued.

"**Then, you got the sexy thing in black there. What's your name, babe?"** Famine quarks an eyebrow, trying to figure out is the gunman's plan. "Famine, suga.'" He waves his pistol at her. **"So that's why you remind me of her. The bod, the sass… Hey, why don't you drop these losers while I show you what a REAL Horseman can do?"** She chuckles to herself. "Why, to show me that you are ovar-compensating for something, darling?" He just shrugged the insult off. **"Hey, it's not the size that counts, but it's how you use it…"** He ducked in time as she threw a large piece of the street at him while screaming, "Fuck you!" He snickers at himself as he winks at the enraged female. **"Heh, you wish."**

Now, his focus is back on the symbiote. **"And finally, you got drools here. Either you are trying to be a school girl's worst nightmare or a BDSMer's best friend, now which is it?"** All he got for a reaction from his latest target of ridcule was a Cheshire grin as his tentacles were wiggling in the air behind him. **"Speaking of overcompensating… Did you ever heard of 'Quality over Quantity'?"** He noted that he finally got under his skin as the pseudo-War drove at Strife. The masked gunman slid under the flying symbiote and kicked the oncoming Pestilence who took advantage of the distraction. As if he was floating on thin air, he dipped, ducked, and overall dodged every attack the two were using. After doing their little tango, Strife took aim at the two with his black pistol while training on the other three with his revolver. **"So, who is Mr. Tall here supposed to be? With lips like those, it looks like he was sucking on a Smurf too fucking much… whatever a Smurf supposed to be." **Finally catching his breath, Pestilence was the first to speak. "He is Apocalypse conquer of all you see before you!"

Strife looked around… **"Not much to rule… I think I see a daisy over there. Oh well, I can't stay and play kiddos. I have a family reunion to get started."** He dashed forward and flipped over the three who just watched him, landing right behind Famine. **"The offer still stands, sweet cheeks."** She felt her cheeks began to heat up before she felt a pinch on her bossum. She quickly turned to backhand the pervert but he saw it coming as he back-flipped away. Coming out of nowhere, a loud neighing filled the air followed by rushing hooves as a brilliant white horse began to ride out of the ground in a blue flame. Strapped to its back was a steel grey saddle covered in gorgeous designs, one deplicting an archer with its string drawn. Along its thick neck and mighty legs was deep blue runes that looked like they were carved into its flesh. As it ran, light blue wisps of mist followed its mane and tail in the wind as it left bright blue footprints in its wake, slowly fading the further away the horse was. Strife landed face forward in the saddle as the sudden addition of weight pushed the horse to speed up. He leaded forward to stroke his partner's man. **"Alright, let's go wake up the bastard. You know he's not much of a morning person."**

Apocalypse, snapped out of this stunned stupor long into the newcomer's rant, watched as the Horseman rode off into the sunset completely amazed at the encounter. Ignoring the constant questions from his soldiers, he went to where the piece of his armor landed. He picked up the piece and began to study it when he started to subconsciously rub where it blew off. He turned back to his Horsemen. "Gather your wares. War, carry those corpses back with us. It looks like some new pieces decided to join our little game."


End file.
